


Surprise, Surprise

by kaydeeshay



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeeshay/pseuds/kaydeeshay
Summary: Audrey's birthday isn't going exactly the way she planned...





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Jay/Audrey fans enjoy this! Feel free to comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.

Audrey whistled happily as she made her way downstairs. The smell of breakfast wafted throughout the kitchen, causing her stomach to let out a low growl as she sat down at the table.

  
"Good morning, sweetheart," her mother chirped, placing a plate of fluffy, golden-brown pancakes in front of her. "Happy birthday!"

  
"Thanks, mom," she commented, smiling up at her. Cutting one of the pancakes with her fork and taking a big bite, she grabbed her phone and clicked on her PrepPage app.

  
On any other day, Audrey would have still been at school. But since it was her birthday, she had gone home the evening before and spent the night; her mother had insisted on making a birthday breakfast to get her special day off to a wonderful start.

  
I can't wait to see all the birthday messages I have. Once the page loaded, to her astonishment, there was not a single notification or message. She refreshed the page once. Twice. Three times. Still nothing.

  
_Something isn't right._ Attempting to ignore the discouraging feeling forming in her stomach, she continued to eat her breakfast. It was still early. Not only that, but it was the weekend. _Everyone's still sleeping. Be patient. In a few hours, you'll have so many birthday greetings, you won't be able to respond to them all._ Her phone chimed, giving an air of punctuation to her thought. Audrey dropped her fork in excitement, the silverware clattering against her plate. _See? There's a message already._

  
She blinked in surprise at the name that was appearing on her screen, though she wasn't sure why; it was the prospect of getting birthday messages from those she didn't know well that was part of her reasoning for checking her phone in the first place. Nevertheless, the name was the last she had expected to see.

  
**Jay: Hate 2 msg u this early. Know it's the weekend. Really struggling with latest chapter in Remedial Goodness. Need C average or will get kicked off team! Desperate! Help?!**

  
Audrey let out a huff. "Happy birthday to you, too, Jay," she muttered under her breath. Grinning with a roll of her eyes, she knew she was being overly dramatic as she began typing her response. She couldn't be angry at his lack of a birthday greeting; they didn't talk much. She was surprised they were even friends on social media, but on the evening of coronation, right before bed, she had been scrolling through her feed. She found Jay's friend request unexpectedly and politely waiting to be accepted, so accepted it she had.

  
Her phone made its typical click sound as she sent her reply: **Sure, I'll help, I guess. We can meet in library around eleven...or whenever is good for you.**

  
For a split second, she regretted sending the last part; she was supposed to be meeting Chad later for lunch. After thinking about it, she decided that an hour of tutoring should be a decent start. If Jay really wanted the extra help, he would have to understand and make a second appointment for another time. Her only concern would be if he wanted to meet up at noon.

  
Her phone lit up again. She let out a breath of relief after reading the message: **Eleven is fine. Thanks. C u then**.

  
Audrey put the device down and picked up her glass of milk, taking a delicate swig as she furrowed her eyebrows. _Why doesn't he ask one of his VK friends to tutor him?_   Ridding herself of the thought with a shrug of her shoulders, she decided there was no use in trying to figure it out. She would ask him when she saw him later that morning.

  
"So, birthday girl, what are your plans for today?" Aurora asked as she poured some creamer into her coffee and handed Phillip his copy of the morning newspaper.

  
"Oh, nothing really. I'm helping someone with the material in the latest chapter of Remedial Goodness and meeting Chad for lunch afterward. That's about it."

  
"Who needs the help?" Philip inquired casually.

  
Audrey bit her lip in apprehension, not wanting to bring up Jay's name. Her parents were still a bit skeptical about the VK's hanging around. "Some friend of Chad's from the tourney team."

  
"That's kind of you. Maybe they'll give you a birthday gift as gratitude for you helping them with their studies."

  
Audrey gave a sardonic raise of her eyebrows as Jay's face flashed through her mind. _Somehow I doubt that. He doesn't care about the grade. He cares about staying on the team._

  
After picking up her plate and carrying it to the sink, Audrey gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the birthday breakfast. I'd better get back to Auradon Prep."

  
She frowned. "So soon?"

  
Her daughter gave a slow, hesitant nod.

  
"Alright, well, you'll be back later this evening, right? I'm preparing dinner..."

  
"And afterwards we'll watch a movie," Audrey finished as she looked into her compact mirror. Grabbing a lip gloss out of her handbag, she moved the compact at different angles to get a better view of herself, but it was a struggle. She had dropped it about three weeks ago, leaving the mirror shattered. _Ugh, I have got to get a new one of these_ , she thought, trying to ignore the other nine sets of lips that were reflecting back at her. She flashed her mother a warm smile and began applying her lip gloss. "Of course. Can't wait."

  
She raced down the hall of the palace with a wave, hopping into the limo. Within ten minutes, she was bounding up the stairs toward the dormitory that she shared with Jane.

  
Audrey jumped back in alarm as Jane swung the door open and let out a surprised gasp. "Oh, hi, Aud! I'm starving. Heading downstairs for breakfast. Did you want anything?"

  
"No, thanks. I already ate."

  
The shy brunette gave her a bright smile and began bounding down the hall. "Alright, then. Seeyoulater."  
"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?!"

  
Jane kept walking, making no indication that she had heard her friend.

  
Audrey opened her arms in an automatic response, as if the action would beckon Jane to come back to her, but it was too late. The tiny girl had already turned the corner.

  
_No happy birthday?_ She bowed her head and let out a sad sigh, stepping inside their dorm. _I was sure Jane would be the very first one to say something_.  
Audrey's phone let out an abrupt, shrill chime. It was a text from her mom: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS**. She managed a half-hearted smile. She knew her mother had already given her a birthday greeting, but it was nice to hear it again.

  
Checking her watch, she discovered that it was a quarter until ten. Only an hour and fifteen minutes until I have to be in the library. _Guess it wouldn't hurt to review the material again_ , she thought, flopping down in her pink bean bag chair and opening her book.

  
She studied for the hour, then headed up to the library. She sat down at the table and opened up her PrepPage again. No red number at the top of the page indicating that she had any notifications. _I don't understand. It's almost eleven. Surely everyone is awake by now. The page clearly says it's my birthday. How do I have_ nothing _?_

  
She set the phone down with a shake of her head, but its telepathic powers picked up on Audrey's thoughts for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day as it let out another chime; her arm made an excited dive for it.

  
She grinned broadly as she realized it was a text from Chad: **Been doing some thinking. It's not working out.**

  
Audrey's heart began to pound, her smile fading and fingers flying as she typed her reply. **What's not working out?**

 **C: Us. We need to break up.**  
**A: That's ridiculous! I'm head cheerleader. And you...well... you may not be not be captain of the tourney squad, but you're on the team. We're perfect for each other! How can you say that?!**  
**C: Feeling not mutual. Sorry.**

  
The petite princess found herself wanting to throw her phone across the room. _How dare he._ Her fingers picked up even more speed.

  
**A: What about our lunch date?**  
**C: Not going to be able to make it.**  
**A: So we're through?**  
**C: Yep. The end. It was a good one.**

  
Audrey couldn't believe it. He had the nerve to end things by text message after she had gone out of her way to choose him after Ben dumped her. She slammed her phone down on the table heatedly, feeling the blood that was boiling rise to her face as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.  
Chime one thousand and one. _Finally! A birthday message to turn this horrible day around. Or better yet, maybe Charming came to his senses_ , she hoped as she picked up her phone.

  
It was indeed a birthday message: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS! I LOVE YOU - Mom**

  
Audrey tossed the phone down with a grumble, her mind racing. _I just got dumped. By text message. On my birthday that no one seems to remember with the exception of my parents. No greetings on social media. Not even an acknowledgment from my best friend._ The intense, frustrating feelings overtook her and she began to sob quietly. She hung her head, not even bothering to wipe the tears away.

  
"Hey, thanks for your help. I really appreciate it."

  
Audrey jumped at the sound of the sudden voice and looked up to see Jay setting his backpack down while he took the seat across from her. His brown eyes glimmered in discreet concern after taking in her red, puffy eyes. "What's wrong?"

  
She stiffened. "Nothing," she insisted, quickly wiping away the last tear that was sliding down her cheek.

  
He shot her a knowing look as he leaned back in the chair, his body language conveying to her that they would be there all day if needed.

  
She widened her eyes, her voice growling in defense. "What? I said I'm fine, okay? Just drop it!"

  
Jay's face fell, as well as his tone. "Alright. Fine. Let's study and get this over with."

  
Audrey sat there for a moment in uncomfortable silence, trying to get up the courage to apologize as intense shame began gnawing at her from the inside. Just because Chad was a jerk and this was the worst birthday of her life, that was no excuse to take it out on anyone. "I'm sorry. It's been a really bad morning."

  
"You think?" Jay asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

  
Audrey bit her lip to keep from instantly snapping back. He had reason to be defensive and she didn't want to make the matter worse. "If you must know what's wrong, Chad just dumped me. By text message."

  
Jay leaned forward, somewhat intrigued now. "Really? Well, that doesn't exactly surprise me. He's not the brightest crayon in the box to begin with, but for him to do that to you makes him an idiot."

  
Audrey stared at him blankly for a moment, not quite sure how to respond to that particular comment. She was taken aback. _That's so sweet of him to say_. "You really think so?"

  
Jay scoffed. "Yeah, I mean, a person with any kind of brain would at least have the decency to break up with you in person, right?"  
Audrey rolled her eyes. _Or not._ "On top of that, it's my birthday, too!"

  
"Oh, is it? Happy birthday! That's definitely a shame. Cake and presents. I can't imagine the horror."

  
Audrey shut her eyes and counted to three in her second attempt to prevent herself from lashing out at the wisdom being provided by Mr. Sarcastic. "For your information, my parents are the only ones to have said anything. No one has put anything on my PrepPage. Jane didn't even wish me a happy birthday this morning."

  
As the words came out of her mouth, Audrey realized it wasn't Chad breaking up with her, nor the lack of notifications on PrepPage that was bothering her. All she wanted was to feel loved and appreciated; for someone other than her parents to tell her they hoped she was having a great day _in person_ because she _meant_ something to them. She attempted to swallow the lump in her throat as warm tears once again began to form in the back of her eyes. "But it's just another day, right? I mean, really, who cares?"

  
The intense annoyance Jay was feeling from Audrey's snide remarks vanished as quickly as it had come while he watched her try not to cry. Subconsciously, he reached out his hand and took hers in it. "I do," he stated quietly.

  
Her eyes locked with his for a brief moment, then they both looked away equally as quickly. He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the semi-awkward silence between them. Cautiously, he let her hand go. He began tapping his foot underneath the table as he debated on whether or not to give her the present that was sitting in his backpack.

  
_If I do it, she'll know. She'll know that I already knew it was her birthday. She'll know that I've been paying attention._

  
_So what if she knows? You already told her you care. Secret's out, bro. What harm could it do?_

  
He knew that no harm could possibly come from giving her the present, nor her gaining the knowledge that he had already been thinking about her; he didn't care so much about that. He could always use the social media site as his excuse for knowing that it was her birthday.

  
His biggest fear, and what he hoped she wouldn't find out, was the fact that she had essentially consumed his every waking thought since coronation. As hard as he tried to initially deny it, Jay had finally come to terms with the fact that he had a crush on the girl sitting in front of him. A big one. He refused to act on it, though, for the obvious reason that she was dating Chad. Well, that, along with the fact that it wouldn't be good for his reputation. Guys like Jay weren't supposed to settle. He was prone to playing the field. No commitment. No rules. Love 'em and leave 'em. He hated himself for thinking that he could see all of that being demolished on account of being smitten by a single girl; all because of some dumb dance at a coronation after-party. Still, that was the way it was, and he had gotten tired of fighting it. He'd let the internal battle go and admired her from afar ever since.

  
That didn't mean she had to know about any of it. He swallowed nervously as he gazed down at his backpack. _I can't do it. Too risky_.

  
Audrey's voice was barely audible, but that didn't disguise the sincere sweetness dripping from her tone. "Thank you, Jay. I don't know if you believe it, but that really does mean a lot." She smiled.

  
The sweet smile automatically caused him to smile back, his courage ever-so-slightly starting to emerge. Come on, dude. Man up!  
Licking his lips, he reached down inside his backpack and pulled out the tiny present, holding it out in front of her. "Happy birthday, Audrey," he muttered.

Her eyes widened in sheer shock as she took the present from out of his hand. Delicately unwrapping the gift, she pulled out a dainty compact mirror which donned the emblem of a butterfly crescented in sparkly jewels. _How did he...?_

"I hope you like it. I noticed the one you're always using now is broken and I figured you could use a new one."

A warm blush crept up her cheeks, and several beats of silence ensued as she was rendered speechless. _He was paying attention to me?_ "I-I love it," she finally stammered. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

  
He gave a casual shrug of his shoulders. "No big deal." He looked at her, his eyes softening. "But I guess you're welcome."

  
Audrey wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so flushed or why Mal's' partner-in-crime looked undeniably more handsome when he smiled; it wasn't as if the library had magical lighting or anything. The only thing she knew was that neither Ben or Chad had come even remotely close to looking at her the way Jay was looking at her now. At least... that's what it felt like. _Snap out of it._

  
She grabbed her handbag, took out the old mirror, and tossed it in the trash can. She opened her new one, giving herself a once-over. A semi-disheveled Audrey stared back with tear-stained cheeks and swollen, red eyes. "Ugh, look at me. I'm a mess," she sniffed, grabbing some makeup to brighten her appearance.

  
"Nah. You're beautiful. Raccoon eyes and all."

  
There it was again; the warm feeling of a blush creeping up her cheeks. She hoped it wasn't noticeable. Audrey picked up on the part of him that was attempting to make a joke, but the other side of her couldn't help but wonder if he was being serious as well. She snapped her compact shut and cleared her throat. "I guess we'd better start studying."

  
The VK shook his head. "We can do it later. Besides, you won't be able to think if you're all upset. I have a better idea."

  
She raised her right eyebrow skeptically.

  
He held out his hand. "Come on."

  
She reluctantly took it, and he began bounding toward the door at rapid speed. "Wait, your backpack! My purse!" she called, her little legs picking up the pace of a jog in trying to keep up with him.

  
"It will still be there. We don't need them."

  
_Says you! I happen to like and need my new mirror, thank you very much._

  
They reached outside, and he peered at her again. Standing behind her, he covered her eyes.

  
"Jay, what are you doing?"

  
"Do you trust me"

  
"I guess."

  
He picked up on the nervous vibes she was sending out. "That's not good enough. Do you trust me?"

  
"Okay, okay. Yes!"

  
"Follow me."

  
With his hands still over her eyes, he led her slowly, telling her where and when to step so as not to bump into anything. The princess obviously had no idea of where they were going, but it seemed to take forever. Suddenly, his pace began slowing down. "Keep your eyes closed," he informed her, taking his hands off of them. He steadied her where she stood, and two seconds later, she heard his voice again. "Okay, you can open them now."

  
She did, only hear a chorus of voices and see an entire group of people standing before her outside on the quad. "SURPRISE!"

  
Mal. Evie. Carlos. Doug. Jane. Lonnie. Ben. Ally. Jordan. Jay, of course. Even Dude, who sensed the happiness in everyone's voice, began yipping and nipping excitedly at her heels; they were all there.

  
She saw a beautiful, red-velvet cake sitting on a party table with a mound of presents alongside it. She felt herself tearing up again. In all honesty, this emotional turmoil was tiring. She would be half-happy when the day was over. "What's all this?"

  
"Your birthday, silly!" Ally squealed, handing her a cup of punch.

  
"I thought you forgot!"

  
Mal gave a tiny scoff. "She's not serious, right? She can't be serious. She's only been reminding us five times a day for the past week."

  
"Yes, I'm serious! You didn't even say anything this morning," Audrey squeaked, turning to Jane.

  
Her friend giggled. "You're such a drama queen, Aud. Of course we didn't forget! We were hoping you would think we did, but we didn't think you'd actually fall for it."

  
"Hey!" Evie cried defensively, giving Jane a playful swat on her shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with being a drama queen. It only made the surprise party that much more special because she didn't know."

Mal gave Evie a sly smile. "Told you using Jay as our bait would work."

  
Jane grinned, turning toward Audrey. "You really had no idea? The party was a surprise?"

  
"Completely," she informed her, giving her friend a hug. "Then again, today has been full of them."

  
Jane hugged her back. "All good, I hope."

  
Audrey peered across the quad toward Jay, who was dueling it out with the group of balloons that were connected to the punch bowl. Finally, he detached them, letting them go up into the air and watched them as they drifted away. He caught Audrey staring and gave her a smirk, shooting her a thumbs-up.

She turned away and looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of her neck. Feeling the all-too-familiar warmth creeping up her face again, she let out a light laugh. "Yeah. All good. Definitely all good."


End file.
